


lyrics without a tune

by tigerbright



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/pseuds/tigerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that came into my mind this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lyrics without a tune

**Author's Note:**

> I lie. It does have a tune. It just doesn't have a title.

Well, I'm too depressed to worry  
And my dreams won't let me sleep  
And all I want to do right now  
Is to curl up and weep

I lost my time away with you  
To a mistake I didn't make  
And I've got to put my game face on  
For everybody's sake

Why do I love you so?  
Why do I need you now?  
What would have ever happened  
If we'd never met somehow?

I love you and our children  
Yet I'm lonely all the time  
The only one who really hears  
Is the one who gets my dime

Why do I love you so?  
Why do I need you now?  
What would have ever happened  
If we'd never met somehow?

Would you have lost yourself?  
Would I have not been found?  
Where would our children's souls be now  
If we'd run our love aground?

We've got to heal this breach somehow  
We've got to heal ourselves somehow  
I've got to heal myself somehow  
I've got to heal myself somehow


End file.
